Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision
by Alec6427
Summary: Years have past since Harry graduated from Hogwarts, his life is in shambles, everyone he ever cared about is dead, now his only surviving friend is going to sieze the day and change history, starting with Harry's second year at Hogwarts.HP/CC RW/HG OC/OC
1. Prologue

Carpe Diem: Second Year Rewrite  
by: Alec6427\NecessaryEvil  
Disclaimer: Cummon is anyone really gullible enough to think I created the Harry   
Potter universe or any of Rowlings character. If you recognize a character from   
the book it ain't mine.  
  
Prologue  
  
William wasn't much over thirty, nor was his friend Harry, but to look at   
them you would think they had been around for thousands of years. Williams gray   
hair was untamed yet managed to lay down almost completely flat. His gray   
travelers beard gave him the look of someone who had bee dusting bookshelves in   
a rarely used library with his chin as the cloth as the simple leather clothing   
left him looking quite simple.  
Harry's dark gray hair stuck out in all directions, his face half hazardly   
shaven, his glasses barely staying together with the strips of rimming that   
remained. He wore a simple black robe and a necklace with the emblem of an   
emblem. His eyes were sunken and dark giving everyone that looked into them the   
idea that he was living in a never ending nightmare, which might as well have   
been true.  
Both had looks of extreme pain and weariness in their eyes. Williams blue   
eyes showed the pain of the loss of his wife, kids, and sister. Harry's once   
emerald green eyes had become a dull green filled with the loss of never having   
parents, being mistreated by his parents to stomp out his gift, losing most   
every friend he ever had to death, betrayal, not to mention ten years of   
seemingly unrequited love snuffed out the second it was returned by a curse   
which he had unknowingly taught the murderer.  
William had understood Harry very well, they were the only friends they had   
left, but, William mused, that was about to change.  
He had been waiting for almost three months in this chair for Harry to come   
up with an answer, finally he saw an almost imperceptible nod and he quickly   
took out his wand, pointed it at himself and muttered, "Carpe Diem," taking one   
last look at his friends lightning shaped scar and into his eyes seeing more   
scars there before feeling a yanking feeling at the back of his mind, then   
waking up to a voice yelling, "Will!!!!!Breakfast!!  
  
A/N: Obviously this is a prologue. Other chapters will most likely be longer.   
This is Harry/Cho Ron/Hermione and a few others I'll figure out later. Most   
likely a few OC/OC pairings. 


	2. Chapter One: Looking Up!

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by: Alec 6427/NecessaryEvil

disclaimer: I ain't Rowling, she owns the potter universe and everything u saw in the bleedin books.

Chapter One:

Looking Up!!

"I almost missed the train!!!"

Harry was dumbstruck with the thought of what would have happened if Oliver Wood hadn't stuck his head through barrier and yanked him and Ron through just as they had been about to give up. As Wood ushered them to the train he was muttering about almost losing the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen in fifty years.

Harry had settled himself down in the back compartment which he had found completely empty excepting someone's luggage. Ron had gone off to discuss tactics of torturing Snape and Malfoy with his brothers Fred and George and he had yet to see the bushy hair and large teeth that signified the arrival of Hermione. He was finally alone with his thoughts.

He was on his way to the only place he had ever truly considered home, he hadn't been expelled, he's gotten away from the Dursleys. and Hermione wasn't pestering him to do any studying. Things were most definitely looking up.

*

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, Neville had lost his toad as usual, a few first years stuck their heads in to get a look at his scar, and Ron had returned with a happy grin on his face followed shortly by an amazingly still drawling sounding bellow from somewhere on the train, "Weasley!!!" 

At the end he heard the familiar voice of Hagrd saying, "All yea new students 'hould be followin' meh now," Harry looked over and saw a cloaked figure next to Hagrid. Harry was absolutely sure this was one of the wizards he had seen pulling Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasely apart at Flourish and Blotts.

He made his way with the rest of the non-first year students and found himself near a row of horseless carriages. Students were getting into the carriage in small groups and Harry found the nearest one. Inside sat Neville Longbottom and a Hufflepuff third year Harry recognized as Cedric Diggory. Just as the carriage was beginning to move towards the castle they heard a shriek of "Waaaait!!!!" The carriage they were in must have had very understanding non-horses because theirs was the only Carriage that responded to the yelling girl. The door swung open once again and a very pretty Asian girl who was probably in her third year climbed in and sat next to Harry. Harry turned to say "Hi," just as she did the same they laughed a little and then Harry introduced himself with, "Harry, Gryfindor," and she smiled and replied, "Cho, Ravenclaw," Harry didn't have enough will to respond, her smile had taken all power from his brain he just sat there and looked and then started blushing when he noticed that their eyes hadn't left each others and she hadn't once glanced at his scar.

The carriage made its way up to the castle where the occupants got out and made their way to their respective house tables to watch the sorting.

The hat was brought out, it said a few words then began the sorting process. Boot, James was made a Ravenclaw, Weasely, Ginny a Gryfindor, Finn, Jessica was made a Ravenclaw after twenty minutes, along with several others.

Once all the first years had been sorted everyone looked expectantly at the head table, but the heard a throat being cleared from near where the Sorting Hat still sat. Professor McGonagal now had everyone's attention, "We have one more student to sort, our newest third year, transferring from Pearl Academy in California, America, now sorting FINN, WILLIAM!!!" she yelled the last part towards a door where the first years had come out nothing happened, "FINN, WILLIAM," she repeated, "WILLIAM FINN GET OUT HERE!!!," the door opened and the hooded wizard walked in. McGonagal motioned impatiently for the figure to remove his hood which he did.

There stood a boy with nicely tanned skin, blonde and dark brown hair combed halfway between neatly and wildly. As he completely removed his over cloak you could see he wore a mail shirt, matching gray leather pants and on his left shoulder what was probably armor with a strange emblem on it.

He looked around the room his eyes pausing on various faces until he finally paused at Gryfindor table, his eyes not on Harry's scar but on his eyes and then he grinned.

*


	3. Chapter Two: The Five Houses

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer:Second verse same as the first.

Chapter Two:

The Five Houses

The whole school watched as the transfer student placed the sorting hat on his head. They watched through twenty minutes of 'hmms' and 'interesting's and 'Oh dear's ,the kid (who was the first they had seen sorted who the hat actually fit) didn't seemed fazed by any of this, he just stared into space with a faraway look in his darkening blue eyes.

Finally the hat opened its tear and spoke, "Well this is quite enough. I have been thinking, which is a singular rarity considering I am a hat and over the years I have come across many students that would fit in quite well in a few houses but never more than in the last few years. I therefore suggest that a new house be formed and that the following students that I've sorted be put in this house; Finn, William, Finn, Jessica of Ravenclaw, Creevey, Colin Gryifindor, Weasely, Ronald Gryfindor, Potter, Harry Gryfindor, " by this time the students whose names had been called had begun to rise, "Chang, Cho Ravenclaw," Harry looked at the Ravenclaw where he caught the eye of the girl from the carriage and she smiled at him. Followed by a wink? The hat continued, "Weasely, Fred and George Gryfindor, and I believe there is a student sorted quite awhile back that still hasn't graduated and is still here at Hogwarts, Hagrid, Rubeus."

There was a murmur but no one wanted to disagree with the hat, no one it seemed, but Hagrid himself, "I'm sorry sir, but I was expelled fair 'n square,"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well then Hagrid if that's what you want, but we do still need a Head of House,"

There was a murmur when everyone realized that this meant Dumbledore was indeed allowing the new house. Dumbledore raised his wand and a new table setup much like miniature bleachers with several tables with stools appeared in one of the corners of the hall. "The new house will be named by its students and its common room and dorms should be done by the end of the meal. Because of the Sorting Hat's statement that indeed the new house is mad up of students with traits from multiple houses, I'm sure the other houses will welcome them at their tables,"

"Now I would like to make a few announcements if you would settle down after all the excitement," the new house had settled in their new seats, Harry sat beside Ron and either Fred or George (he couldn't tell which). "As always the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the grounds is well... forbidden. We would also like to announce a few new appointments in staff. As the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart. As the new teacher in the new subject of Creature Summoning, I would like to introduce our second transfer from Pearl Academy, Professor Connors. With nothing else said, dig in," and with those last words the food appeared on the tables, though it seemed the new house took a little while longer in getting their food.

*

They followed Dumbledore and Hagrid up the stairs to the third floor. They came to a door that Harry recognized and he began feverishly praying that its previous inhabitant had vacated.

"Some of you," Dumbledore smiled at Ron and Harry, "will remember this as the forbidden corridor and will be hoping its been cleared of its old occupant, Fluffy," with this Dumbledore smiled at Hagrid who looked like he was misting up, "Has been moved to guard the flying horses pen at Beuxtabon Academy. Those of you who have been in her before," at this he turned to Harry and Ron again and to everyone's surprise Cho also, "will notice that we have had it....renovated I believe is a word you could use," an with this he opened the door. Harry saw the same hall that Fluffy had been in last year, but the cobwebs had been cleared away and armchairs, tables, and a fireplace had been added along with a black flag which they assumed would have their emblem on it once they had one.

Lights had been added everywhere and windows had been added at the far end of the hall. Where the trapdoor had been the previous year were now staircases leading down to the only two dorm rooms. The boys room had six beds, but was obviously roomy enough for many more. Harry was happy to note that their weren't any carnivorous plants on the floor. Through the door to where the flying key test had been were the baths ten for each dorm and through there to where they had seen a dead troll before was a room no longer separated into girls an boys side that had a pool and a fruit bowl painting that had a pear that was shaped oddly like a door knob, where the chess board had been the year before was a library almost as big as the schools regular one and it continued on to where Snape's potion test had been and in the room where Harry had faced Voldemort was no longer a room but a terrace leading to a balcony overlooking the lake. The terrace was of course obscured from view and locked off without a password.

After exploring the amazing new house Harry returned to the boys dorm picked the bed closest to the back exit and as soon as he sat down there was a pop and his things appeared at the foot of the bed. Reflecting on the day he thought, 'Thins is going to be another strange year,'

*


	4. Chapter Three: House Mates

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.'s characters or places I'm just borrowing them for the time being. She isn't using them anyway, besides Cho gives great back rubs..

Chapter Three:

House Mates

It was Hagrid who came up with their house title, so it came as no surprise that he called it Draconis House after his favorite species of pet. Many thought that the emblem should therefore be a Dragon, but William insisted that it should be the sign for infinity since their house was the link of all the others. After an hour and a half of arguing over this they finally agreed that the house emblem would be a dragon prowling around and in between a silver and gold infinity symbol placed on a black background. Harry was very proud to have come up with the compromise having thought both ideas perfectly fitting, he looked around and blushed when he saw Cho beaming at him. 

The emblem was made and the dragon would wander around in it and growl quite menacingly at any students it didn't approve of (which mainly consisted of Slytherin's house and head of house). The emblem was soon set up in the house's common room and above their table in the Great Hall.

Harry very much liked his new housemates. Ron was his usual self, but he was proud to be put in what he called 'The Best House' though Harry noticed that he sobered a little every time he mentioned Hermione. Cho stayed as friendly as she had been and Harry was happy to find out that she was also a Seeker, sometimes they would talk for hours on end about strategies and broomsticks, Harry was sure that if she had been in another house or if they had met some other way then he would have just been a babbling mess around her, but she hadn't laughed at him when he locked eyes with her in the carriage and she had smiled at him when she had caught him looking at her during the sorting, besides it would be impossible to avoid someone in your house for long so it wouldn't make much sense to go all red in the cheeks around her, though she did seem to bring a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Fred and George spent most of their time coming up with new pranks to try on the Slytherins and even worse pranks to try on Snape. William and Jess Finn spent all of their time out at the Quidditch Pitch. Harry hadn't yet seen the smallest member of the house, Colin Creevey. Besides all this, without Hermione constantly pestering him to study, he found that he understood the material much better. He joked to Ron about this saying that Hermione had probably been sabotaging him the previous year so she could be the top student, Ron simply glared at him to which Harry grinned, Ron probably would have made a similar joke just last year, but Harry could tell Ron was starting to miss her.

*

A week into the school year the announcement that Harry had been waiting for finally came. Will was going to be having all eight members of the house come out to the pitch that Sunday to see who would be playing what position seeing as how, "Everyone seems to want to play the same position as too many others and we don't have enough people in our house to leave anyone out."

Everyone tried their hand at Chaser, Keeper, Beater, and Seeker. At the end everyone looked at William expectantly, they seemed to have accepted him as Team Captain and house Prefect without a word spoken about it, he had after all been mostly responsible for the creation of the house.

Harry could see William visibly cringe as he saw this, but he didn't argue just said, "Oh alright."

"Keeper will be Ron, Beaters will be Fred and George, Cho you and Harry are both equals at being Seeker, but Harry's has yet to get skills in any other position so you are Chaser and backup Seeker. Harry as you might have figured out is the Seeker. Me and Jess are...."

"Excuse me big brother, but I'd like to be an alternate,"

"Fine, me and Colin are the other two chasers and Jessica is our entire alternate team. Now our practices will go like this, we will take turns practicing every position, because if we get enough practice like that we'll be able to switch your positions every game and have completely different strategies for all your styles. Keep the other teams on their toes. Each practice team will have a keeper, a chaser, a beater, and a seeker. I will also suggest that you get in some practice of your main position outside of our practice sessions,"

"Now for this practice the teams are like this; Potter an Cho as Chasers, Fred and George keepers, Ron and Jess beaters, Colin and me seekers. This is going to be fun isn't it. these teams are setup so that we'll be about even and that we're all playing a position that is not our best. And off we.. wait a minute, here comes Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore was indeed making his way across the pitch a parchment in his hand, "Excuse me Mr. Finn but the sorting hat has just remembered a few names and a few new transfer students have been placed in your house,"

"Who?"

"Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff and April Levin of Hufflepuff are the names it has remembered, both second years if memory serves. From Pearl Academy a fourth year named Jeremy Johnson and a third year named..."

"Jennifer Liu?"

"Yes, quite,"

"When you see them could you please tell them their entire house is at the Quidditch field waiting for them,"

As Dumbledore left William turned back to the Team, "I'm sure Jen will want to play. Probably take your place on first string Creevey. Well then on with practice

*

As it turned out Jennifer was a good looking Asian girl who was the best Chaser Harry had ever seen, and as predicted she took Colin's position. April had red hair cut to her shoulders and was made a third backup Chaser. Ernie, who Harry had met in Herbology was made backup Keeper. Jeremy, who was tall with black hair and fair skin was made backup Beater. They now had an almost complete secondary team, all they needed was a third Seeker in case Harry was injured and Cho couldn't sub for him, and they needed another backup Beater.

*

When they got back to the dorms two new beds had appeared in the room and Ernie and Jeremy's stuff was at the foot of them. Harry got into bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't he was too excited, so he got up and silently made his way to the balcony he stood by the edge staring into space and thinking, about his parents, about Cho, about Ron, about Cho, about Quidditch, and his personal favorite; about Cho and Quidditch. He just stood there dreamily as unaware of his surroundings as he had been when he had sat in front of the Mirror of Erised the year before. Until he heard a voice from behind him he didn't have any reason not to think he was alone, "The lakes beautiful at night isn't it," Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to face Cho, she was grinning and looked rather settled in to have just arrived so Harry figured she had been there for awhile.

"I wasn't actually paying much attention to the lake," Harry admitted," but yes it is a fantastic sight,"

"I wasn't paying much attention to the lake either," Cho grinned, "So what troubles you young Potter,"

"Just thinking about things,"

"Always dangerous,"

Harry grinned, they spent hours more talking and laughing and finally made their way back to their dorms around two in the morning, Harry fell into his bed and instantly fell into a sleep filled with wonderful dreams.

*


	5. Chapter Four: Changes in the Chamber

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I wish I did, then Harry would catch a break every once in awhile.

A/N: This is the first chapter not counting the prologue that shows anything Harry wouldn't have seen, there will be very few of these.

A/N2: To my loyal reader to answer your questions 1. Hermione will not end up in Draconis House as I've been hinting through two or three chapters Harry concentrates better without her telling him to concentrate every five minutes, kind of like not thinking about a blue faced monkey. 2. Every house has a Quidditch team, seven players on a team as was shown in the previous chapter (sorry I didn't respond earlier). 3. Yes, Wood will most definitely be annoyed, especially when he loses yet another Beater...oops almost let slip something. You'll just have to read upcoming Chapters to find out who that Beater is. In exchange for being the first and only person to review my story I'm going to check out some of yours Matt sorry wrote that before checked your profile.. 

A/N3:Yes this is Harry/Cho and Ron/Hermione, but to get revenge on a bunch of writers I'm doing to Hermione what many people do to Cho, I'm making her a secondary. *Evil sadistic grin* they don't call me NecessaryEvil for nothing folks.

Chapter Four:

Changes in the Chamber

The Chamber was dank and damp in the middle the basilisk curled around itself hissing, 'The Chamber will open, the Heir of Slytherin has returned,'

A figure dressed in a gray cloak that covered his features stepped into the semi-light, "Quite right my serpent friend, that was what was to be,"

'Who are you?'

"All in good time, all in good time,"

'You will tell me NOW!!!'

"How rude, didn't your mother teach you manners? EVISCERATE,"

The snake shredded into thousands of pieces splattering its guts and skin fragments all over the walls of the chamber with a sickening splat. The figure pulled out a disinfectant wipe and cleaned his hands and face, "A disgustingly unsanitary curse," he lowered his hood to show that he was a man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, he had brown hair and a wholesome face, "You can go up to them now. Be careful, Mr. Finn and Mr. Potter are bad influences and I very much hope that I can let you survive to see my ascension. A shadow against the shadows strides out of the chamber leaving the man alone, he pulls out a check list and checks off 'Find Headquarters' from the list right in between buy girl scout cookies and Ministry of Magic Meeting. Well then that went well.

A/N: Well that was short. If you can guess who this guy is based on I'll give you heads up on upcoming chapters and you'll have the pride of knowing you've got good taste in TV shows. 


	6. Chapter Five: The Summons Master

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: Truth is I wish I owned these characters, but I only own the ones that don't come from somewhere else.

Chapter Five:

The Summons Master

On the Monday of their second week back the students of Draconis House woke up feeling refreshed and ready for another day of lessons. Because the house hadn't be taken into account when the class schedules had been made the house had their lessons on the first period of a day each teacher would have had free otherwise and because their house was so small and had so few per year the students of all ages had the same lessons leading to lessons that ranged from the simplest review to the most difficult spells Harry had ever attempted.

This Monday the House made its way down to breakfast Jess and Jennifer chatting away with each other, William pretending to ignored them, but keeping his gaze on Jennifer, Fred and George thinking up pranks to do during breakfast, Ernie and April chatting about if they should sit with their old Hufflepuff table, Jeremy trying to get William's attention away from Jennifer, Colin trying to figure out why his camera wasn't working, leaving Harry to choose between walking with Ron and walking with Cho, either one would be left alone if he wasn't walking with them. His mind thought back to his mental victory with the compromise of the emblem and he figured out, "Hey Ron come on," he walked over to Cho who was looking sad, he poked her shoulder she turned to look at him and her face brightened, "Hello Cho,"

"Hi Harry,"

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick," Ron muttered, Harry shot him a poisonous look.

"You want some company?"

"Yeah that would be nice, everyone here seems to be old friends or a bit off," she said this last part as Colin's camera flashed in his face, "It'd be nice to have someone to talk with,"

"This is Ron,"

"Weasely right,"

"How did you guess," Ron said sarcastically running his fingers through his Weasely red hair.

All three of them had a good laugh at that, they made their way to the Great Hall and when they arrived he noticed Ron looking around for something, "Hermione has an early class doesn't she?" he whispered in Ron's ear, he nodded and sat down in disappointment and Cho and Harry sat down next to him. The food appeared on their table and they began tucking in, Ron looked over at Harry and asked between bites, "What's...our...first....class?"

Harry dug out his schedule and said, "Summoning,"

Ron smiled, "Wonder what the new teacher is like?" this would be their first summoning class, "Hope he's cool as he looks," 

Harry looked down at the Head Table and spotted Professor Connors chatting animatedly with a very annoyed looking Lockhart. Connors was not the average teacher he was about 6'2" had dirty blonde messy hair, was pretty well built with tanned skin, he didn't wear the basic black robe, but instead dressed like a muggle with black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red over shirt that went down a little past his hip. Harry had to agree with Ron, the new teacher did seem cool.

*

For once it seemed appearances were not being deceiving the first thing that Professor Connors said when they entered the classroom was, "I do not want to fail anyone, I do not derive pleasure from exerting my power on my students, you will all pass with at least a C, but I do hope you will all get a A by the end of the year seeing as how Summoning skills can be very useful in wilderness conditions, getting potions ingredients, and even in wizards duels,"

Everyone looked at him excitedly as they took out their books, he looked back and motioned for them to put their books away, "You will find that there are a great many things you cannot find in a book,"

"Bet Hermione went postal when he said that to the Gryfindors," Harry whispered to Cho who was sitting right next to him, he knew better than to make fun of Hermione to Ron when he was missing her like he was, but for his joke he was rewarded with a giggle from Cho which caused him to smile a little.

"Yes, Ms. Granger did explode when I told her that fact," Professor Connors said obviously having over heard Harry's comment, "Do you have a problem with not using a book?"

"Not in the slightest sir," Harry said a huge grin spreading across his face as he consider the greatness of not carrying 'The Huge Book of Summoning' around with him for the rest of the year.

"Now the basic Summons spell is the hat trick, so take off your cap, tap the edge and say Gibberish," as he demonstrated he pulled a rabbit out of his cap and then when he put back in and snapped his fingers it was gone, "Now you try,"

They spent the rest of the class Summoning and sending back bunnies and chasing down the pair that April and Ernie had lost control of and stuffing them unceremoniously back into their respective caps. At the end of class Professor Connors told them all that they would also find it rare to have homework from him, this brought about a cheer.

*

Unfortunately it seemed that most of the teachers didn't share Professor Connors position on homework and they piled with enough to last them the week by the end of the day, but Harry had other things than homework in mind as he went down to his room grabbed his Nimbus 2000 and ran out of the Dorms and down to the Quidditch closely followed by his two practice partners; Ron and Cho. Harry and Cho had been nearly inseparable during the day, Ron hadn't minded because he was busy listening to Fred and George's tales of mischief. Now the three of them had to practice their actual positions for the first time since tryouts, though that's not saying much since tryouts had been the day before, but being stuck in an unnatural position to you seemed to turn seconds into years.

Harry watched Cho fly around searching for the Snitch and he was entranced by the smooth movements and the ease at which she turned, with her raven black hair fanning out behind her she seemed to be an angel soaring through the air on dark wings. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice the Snitch cuddle up inside his hand until Ron blew the whistle and yelled, "Congratulations Harry," Harry snapped out of it and looked at his hand and almost laughed out loud at the Snitch holding onto his hand using its miniature wings as arms, it looked like it was trying to stay warm. The rest of the session was spent with Harry and Cho trying to get the Quaffle past Ron and into the goal which they did quite frequently going faster than he could on his old battered second hand broom.

*

Harry couldn't sleep again so he made his way out to the balcony where he once again found Cho. They talked for awhile until the beauty of the lake came up again, "Its even more beautiful from the ground," Cho stated.

Harry smiled, "Then lets get a better view. Accio broom, Accio cloak," Harry's Nimbus and his Invisibility Cloak zoomed into his hand he climbed on the broom and offered his hand to Cho who smiled took it and got on the broom behind him, holding onto him to make sure she didn't fall off, he smiled, pulling the cloak over the both of them and pushing off and heading towards the shore of the lake.

Harry returned to the dorm around three the next morning and went to sleep.

*

A/N: This will go somewhere sometime soon. Just a little slow start. Have to have Cho be a little closer to Harry and have a little more on William before I get into anything serious, which I was going to do this chapter but my fingers wouldn't let me cuz they had other ideas.


	7. Chapter Six: Draconis vs Gryfindor

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: I don't own them honest officer I thought they were over eighteen before I started playing with them. I just found them in a bookstore somewhere. Seriously though this is J.K.s world.

Chapter Six:

Draconis vs. Gryfindor

Several more weeks passed with Harry and Cho meeting almost every night and doing everything from just talking to having a midnight flights over the nearby town of Hogsmeade, the Gryfindor versus went as expected with Gryfindor being victorious, even without their star Seeker and Beaters they were better than any team the Slytherin could put together. The Draconis had been training non-stop and even Colin Creevey had gotten most of the positions down to an excellent style and finally their first match against Gryfindor had come.

*

The Draconis team made their way onto the pitch wearing their uniforms of brown leather pants and dark gray shirts with the house emblem emblazoned on it they also all wore a leather Quidditch glove for the position they were playing on their right hand. They all held their various brooms over their shoulder as they marched to the middle of the pitch where the backup team broke off and went to sit on the bench.

The main team made their way to where Oliver Wood and the new Gryfindor team waited, Wood was still Keeper, Spinnet, Johnson, and Bell were still Chasers, Dean and Seamus had been made Beaters, and Ginny had been made Seeker, "Captains shake hands," Madame Hooch yelled out. Will and Wood shook hands and with a whistle the two teams took to the air.

Cho immediately grabbed the Quaffle using her Seeker reflexes to get almost all the way to the Gryfindor goals before being barred by Dean and Seamus, all of the other Chasers were on the other side of the field, she had no choice, she signaled to Harry who had been searching for the Snitch near the goal, he aimed down and got ready for what he and Cho had planned, she threw the Quaffle straight down and instantly Harry was on top of it he pretended to have seen the Snitch then suddenly he turned back up discreetly using the back of his broom to knock the ball past the Beaters still menacingly blocking Cho's path and the Keeper who didn't know where the ball had gone and before Gryfindor knew Lee Jordan was yelling, "Draconis scores the score is now 10 to nil," Wood looked desperately around to see who had scored the shot but saw only a slowly retreating blocked Chaser and a circling Seeker.

An hour later Draconis had used many strange but legal strategies to get the score up to 150 and Gryfindor had yet to get a ball anywhere near the Draconis goal. Harry circled above the field listening to Lee yell, "And Johnson with the no wait Liu no she passes to Chang to Finn, score Draconis now winning 160 to nil," just then Harry caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eyes, he dove and it flew towards the Gryfindor goal, Harry signaled to Cho, she nodded and took the pass of the Quaffle from Will and threw it in a direction no one had expected it hit the Snitch which ricochet right into Harry's waiting palm. There was a pause and then a cheer went up from most all of the houses, even Gryfindor as Lee yelled out, "Draconis wins 270 to nil,"

*

That night Harry met Cho on the balcony as usual with a new idea as to what to do that night, "Hey Cho, ever wondered what House you would fit in besides Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah..."

"Want to find out?"

"How?"

"Go to the source. I know where they keep the hat when its not being used,"

*

Twenty minutes later they were in Dumbledore's office pulling off the invisibility cloak while Harry carefully cast Alahamora on the door. They found the three legged stool with the hat on it and Harry whispered, "I hope the hat was only kidding during my sorting,"

"Why,"

"Because it said I'd do well in Slytherin,"

"Hmm, I'll go first,"

Cho walked over to the stool and placed the hat on her head and whispered, "Which Houses would I have been sorted into," Harry heard whispering and then Cho nodded and placed the hat back down and mouthed, "Gryfindor," 

Harry nodded and stepped up he placed the hat on his head and it fell slightly over his eyes. Inside it was dark and he could hear voices all around he whispered, "What houses would I have been sorted into if not Draconis or Gryfindor?" 

The hat seemed to think and then said, "Potter, Harry?" Harry nodded, "You are kind and brave like a Gryfindor, you have great things coming to you like a Slytherin, and you are as clever as a Ravenclaw," 

Harry nodded and started to take the hat off then thought and said, "What about Weasely, Ron?"

"Gryfindor and Hufflepuff,"

Harry took the hat off and placed it back on the stool Cho raised and eyebrow and said, "Well..."

"Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin,"

"Well then we have a lot in common don't we. Apparently I have great things coming to me and Slytherin could have helped me,"

Harry grinned, "Here's to Grytheclaw, our house," then he made the motion of raising a goblet he started to bring his hand back down but found it being held in Cho's she looked him in the eye moved towards him put her arms up around his neck and leaning up. Harry began to lean down to capture her lips but they both turned before he could having heard the sound of the Gargoyle moving out of the way at the bottom of the steps.

*

A/N: This is happening a little faster than I had planned, but it was important to the scene, things will get confusing for Harry next chapter because of this scene.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Chamber of What?

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is no more mine than the real world is under my control. This is just how I get comfort about that.

Chapter Seven:

The Chamber of What?

Harry quickly grabbed the cloak flung himself and Cho behind a chair in the corner and flung the cloak over them. Harry was happily aware that Cho was clinging to him as the door opened and two sets of foot steps came in. Cho and Harry held their breath and Cho curled up in Harry's arms he soon felt her breath even out and knew she was asleep so he kept and ear out to make sure they weren't discovered, "Is it really open," asked a voice Harry recognized as Professor Connors.

"Yes Alec, the Chamber is indeed open," came Dumbledore's voice, "And you two can come out Harry," Harry groaned and shook Cho awake and pulled the cloak off of them, "You two should probably get back to your dorms,"

"Sorry we broke into your office sir,"

"No harm done, you'll see it often enough in your time here if I'm correct,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Goodnight Mr.Potter, Ms. Chang,"

"Goodnight Professor,"

They shut the door behind them as they left and slipped the cloak back on, tip toeing back to the Draconis Common Room, Harry muttered the password and they entered, they came to the dorm steps and Cho murmured, "Goodnight Harry," moving away from his hand which had been trying to grasp hers, "Goodnight," Harry whispered confusedly as they made their way to their respective dorms.

*

Harry woke the next morning to Ron poking him in the ribs, "What?"

"Where'd you go last night, you weren't in your bed till after one,"

"I haven't been in bed before three for weeks and you're just now noticing?"

"Hey unlike you I actually sleep at night,"

"I was in Dumbledore's office finding out from the Sorting Hat what houses we could have been in,"

"What Houses could Cho have been in?"

"How'd you know Cho was there,"

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, what with You Know Who wanting you dead,"

"What Voldemort?" Ron flinched, "Anyway I was distracted by how different Cho was acting from when we were in Dumbledore's office and in the Hall,"

"Well unlike you she notices who's sitting in front of the fire, maybe she didn't want anyone seeing,"

"Yea, right,"

"You ever heard of a secret Chamber in Hogwarts?"

"Sure plenty. The Chamber of What?"

"There's more than one?" Ron simply rolled his eyes and began making his way to breakfast.

*

At breakfast Harry saved a seat right next to him for Cho, but when she came into the hall she took a seat two tiers above him. He looked at her confused and locked eyes with her, he saw something that he couldn't quite place as coming from her. She did not break the connection and neither did Harry, it was Ron who pulled him out of it by forcibly turning his head to get him to pay attention to Hermione, whom had to come to visit them for the first time that year.

"Uhh, hi," Harry muttered distractedly taking another glance in Cho's direction then placing his whole attention on Hermione who was talking about all the Secret Chambers that she had read about in 'Hogwarts: A History,' when she saw the blank look on Harry's face she frowned deeply,

"Honestly haven't you ever even Glanced at Hogwarts: A History?"

"Nope," Ron answered for him, "You always seem to come up with it when its actually important,"

"Harry did they say anything other than that it was a Chamber?"

"They seemed to really wish that they were wrong about it being open,"

"So there is something bad about the Chamber,"

A hand slid its way onto Harry's shoulder and Cho's voice came from behind him, "Something very bad,"

Harry turned to her surprised, "You know which Chamber they were talking about?"

By this time Cho's arms had wrapped around Harry's neck and were draped on his chest, "There is only one Chamber that I've ever heard spoken of with that much fear,"

"Which?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, the Chamber where the Slytherin monster lives. Last time it opened muggle born witches and wizards and any wizard who showed feeling for them began to drop dead," Harry turned to Cho at this and raised his eyebrow, "My grandparents were at Hogwarts when it happened."

Harry brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and she smiled and moved closer to him as he moved forward trying once again to capture her mouth in his but just as he reached her a drawling voice came from behind them, "Got something on your mouth there Chang, looks like a muggle lover," Harry could hear the smirk on Malfoy's face, "No wait, its just Potter. _Everyone_ knows what a Mudblood lover _he_ is,"

Before anyone could blink Ron had jumped over the side of the Draconis house table and had proceeded to beat in Malfoy's face, Harry jumped over the side and began pulling his friend back, Ron glared at Malfoy and smiled at his opponents bloody nose, "Don't you ever even mention that word near me or my friends again, you arrogant prick," Harry was surprised, he had never seen Ron so shaken by a single word.

Seeing Harry's confused face from above Cho leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Mudblood is a really nasty way of saying a wizard from a muggle family," Now Harry understood perfectly, Malfoy had been insulting Hermione and Ron would not stand for that.

*

When Professor McGonagal finally came over to see what had happened between Malfoy and Ron, she gave them both Detentions to be served that Saturday night and told Hermione and Malfoy to return to their house tables.

Cho and Harry were once again inseparable that day, they kept barely enough distance between them to keep people from knowing that they were nearly together. Ron was also inseparable from them, constantly muttering under his breath about stupid Slytherin pricks and, "Muggle haters," 

All of their classes went as usual that day, with the exception of Divination (which he wouldn't have been able to take yet if he were in any other house) Professor Trelawney entered as usual and took a sympathetic look at Harry as usual as she had predicted his death in his first lesson, but today she also gave a sympathetic to William Finn who had found a seat in the back of the class and when she spoke it was like she had always spoken to Harry, "I am sorry to inform you Mr. Finn that you will be killed by an old enemy and will be betrayed by a supposed friend," Harry turned and saw a smirk on Will's face, "I'm surprised you find this amusing with a history like yours Mr. Finn," this got Harry's attention and apparently Will's too as his face fell at the statement, what history did she mean?

*


	9. Chapter Eight: Faith, Hope, and Trick

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is not mine and as long as J.K. wants it it will stay that way. The title is also borrowed from a Buffy episode's title so it aint mine either.

Chapter Eight:

Faith, Hope, and Trick

Soon Divination was over and everyone had filed out. Harry looked for Will, but he seemed to have disappeared. Harry made his way back to the Draconis house with so much on his mind that he slammed right into someone heading the same way he looked up from the floor and found himself facing someone completely unfamiliar to him, "Sorry mate," Harry said.

"No problem man,"

"Who are you?"

"New transfer, just got sorted into Draconis, name is Mike Hope,"

"Harry Potter,"

"I know," Mike motioned towards his scar as way of explanation.

Harry nodded grimly, "House is this way,"

"Thanks,"

*

On the way down to the Great Hall for dinner Harry, Cho, and Ron came across a commotion in the hall. As they showed up to see what was going on Crabbe flew out of the crowd as though he had been hurled and after him strode a young girl about Will's age. She had black hair and tan skin and had managed to get the standard school robes to show the most skin Harry had ever seen on a girl. He quickly looked away and grabbed Cho's hand and started dragging her towards the great hall. 

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter," Harry groaned as he turned around and saw that the girl was the one talking to him.

"Yeah, so what,"

"Do you know where I can find Will Finn?"

"Try looking down at the Quidditch field or wherever the hell Jen is,"

"Thanks, I'm the newest Draconis member, my names Faith,"

"Nice to meet you, now I gotta go eat. Come on Cho,"

*

When Harry and Cho got to the Great Hall she turned him around and looked up into his eyes and said softly, "What was that?"

"I'm just getting sick of everyone recognizing 'the Famous Harry Potter' I didn't do anything so great,"

"You defeated you-know-who twice,"

"Voldemort,"

"Right you defeated Voldemort twice. Once as a baby and once after only one year at Hogwarts,"

"Bull shit. Do you know what happened the night Voldemort found my family in Godric's Hollow?"

"He killed your parents and then tried to kill you, but you stopped him,"

"No, he killed my dad, then turned on me and my mother gave her life for me and that's why Voldemort's spell backfired off me and that's how I defeated Quirrel last year, it has nothing to do with what I'm capable of. I'm nothing great,"

"That's bloody crap. You are Harry Potter, you are the best seeker this school has seen, you were brave enough to try to stop the Philosophers Stone being stolen, you treat everyone fairly, and you have Ron as a friend, and you have me, you are the greatest wizard I've ever known and with my family trying to set me up with a nice rich boy I know quite a few wizards,"

"That many prospects," Harry grinned.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, you've got no competition," Cho grinned back and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry was surprised she had hardly ever kissed him on the cheek in private and now she was kissing him on the lips in public. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her over to the Draconis table with him, while they walked she slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder and they spent the rest of the night at the mercy of Ron and his merciless teasing until Harry had enough and asked how things were going with Hermione, at which point he mumbled something like 'that git Malfoy,' but Harry wasn't sure he had heard that right.

*

The next day they had Quidditch practice first thing in the morning. Harry and Cho were going to be working on their seeker skills today for the first time in official practice. Wiill said he was going to teach them how to do a very good Seeker move that was called the Wrongski Feint in Europe, but was more aptly named, "That Must've hurt," in America. The trick entailed convincing the rival seeker that you'd seen the Snitch diving straight down and pulling up at the last minute and hoping your opponent couldn't, both Harry and Cho caught on quickly.

As Harry walked up to breakfast, he thought that Trick will come in the coming match against Slytherin, not only could he batter an opponent he could seriously injure that git Malfoy who had just become the Slytherin seeker by buying his team new brooms.

*

A/N: Okay I'll try to answer every Review thats been written since last time.

Pen2: Uhhh ok.

Cho-Chang: Right on!!! Bringing Cho out of the drawer.

David: Look mate I've told you once I'll tell you again Harry will not end up with Hermione anywhere but in your twisted imagination and don't use our friendship to give the ppl more info than I want them to have.

Bumbleveela: If you get too confused just come right out and ask me, I'll try to explain, k?

Kim: Here you go! Had writers block and am still a little bitter about losing the girl I love. So I'm gonna give Harry bigger breaks than he'll ever have in the real books just to spite life.

Thanks to all you reviewers. Hopefully there will be more of you next time so that it'll look longer. I pumped this out in about twenty minutes once I got started so sorry if its short and dumb. R/R please. Nvr thought I'd say that.


	10. Chapter Nine: Draconis vs Slytherin and ...

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine and neither are any of the friends of his that were thought up by Ms.Rowling the sick mind that just keeps making Harry's life get worse by the minute. The character that are new to this story are mine, but I approve of fanfic using my characters. Don't you just love me.

A/N: Recent events in my life have effected the course this story is going to take. Both Will Finn and Professor Connors are semi-Martin Sams or what ever you call a male Mary Sue but don't worry all you ppl that don't like OCs taking over the story, Will and his friends will remain mostly secondary characters and I don't know why anyone would have it out for Mary Sue's in particular but like I said he's just in here as the Catalyst and maybe to help in the final battles which will be his fault. 

Chapter Nine:

Draconis vs. Slytherin and Surrounding Events

Harry read the newest bulletin on the great hall's bulletin and found the following post:

The following students are now the newest members of the Draconis house:

Bryn, Ember previously of Pearl Academy

Connors, Benjamin previously of Pearl Academy

Duncan, Hermes previously of Siren Study School

Malfoy, Draco formerly of Slytherin

Thomas, Dean formerly of Gryfindor

Two of the other teams were down a player was the good news, the bad news being that Harry wouldn't be trouncing Malfoy in the upcoming Quidditch match which really took some fun out of his training session with Cho.

*

As it turned out Ember Bryn was a slight and semi-tall red headed sixth year boy with fierce and very strange eyes that held black where there should have been the whites and red irises. Ben Connors was a third year who had blonde and black hair and was Caucasian with surprisingly Asian looking BLUE eyes a strange combination in Harry's experience, as it was he bore a striking resemblance to Professor Connors. Hermes Duncan was a brown haired seventh year around six feet tall with wide shoulders and sunken eyes that looked like they had seen a lot. 

Ben came from a family with lots of brothers so he, Ron, Fred, and George hit it off right away complaining about siblings and hand me downs. Ben had a sibling in every other house and one still back a Pearl Academy. His twin Nick was in Slytherin, his youngest brother Logan was in Hufflepuff, his eldest brother Brad was in Gryfindor, and his second youngest brother Liam was in Ravenclaw. Quite a family he had. He and Will seemed to be old friends too, apparently they had grown up together and been best friends since the age of three.

The Draconis house seemed to be growing into a nice big family with the exception to the infuriating git Malfoy who refused to admit that he was in this house. They now also had their second back up beater in Dean and their second back up seeker in Ben. Facts that Harry was sure would come in handy sometime this year.

*

The day of the Draconis vs. Slytherin match found the entire Draconis team ready to throw their opponents off with more of their quick tricks. The match started promptly at seven. The two teams met on the pitch, the back up players moving off to the sidelines, the team captains shook hands with great venom and then waited for the whistle all the while Lee Jordan was commentating, "And an almost completely new Slytherin team because most of the old gits..."

"Jordan,"

"Sorry Professor. Most of the old team were too chicken to..."

"Jordan"

"Won't happen again Professor. The new Slytherin team made up of Chaser and Captain Marcus Flint, Chaser John Cripes, Chaser Ryley Sumner, Beaters Crabbe and Goyle, Keeper James Avery, and Seeker Nick Connors, and the teams take to the sky Nick trailing Harry immediately,"

Harry looked back and saw that the other Seeker was indeed trailing him, he looked a lot like Ben only his hair was slicked back and his eyebrows were blonde rather than black. Harry turned his eyes from the angry face of his opponent and started looking for the Snitch he wasn't involved in any other strategy for this game.

"Finn with the ball passes it off to Liu just in time as a bludger hit by Crabbe hits him square in the chest, Liu shoots and scores, Draconis up by 10. Chaser Will Finn out of the game his position being taken by his lovely sister Jessica. Chaser Chang with the quaffle passes it to Liu gets it off to Finn just in time as yet another Bludger gets a member of the Draconis team, but Finn pushes on towards the goal getting the quaffle right through the grasp of Slytherin keeper Avery making the score 20 nill in Draconis favor and yet another substitution as Chaser Liu switches out and is replaced by backup Chaser April Levin. Levin with the Quaffle speeds down the field passes it off to Chang shoots score and...wait is that Fred and George both switching out. I guess so Johnson and Thomas coming in their place. More than half of the secondary team out on the field now not looking good for Draconis house even if they are up 30 to nill,"

Harry smiled inwardly not much confidence in us huh. We'll show you what a great training routine we've got. Harry being the vice captain signaled to Madame Hooch to call time out his team huddled, "Alright everyone, Cho switch positions with me, Ron bring in Ernie, Jess switch with Jeremy, April bring in Ben, ready break,"

"And Potter exchanging everyone on his team, Johnson with the quaffle, passes to Connors goes for the goal, no its a pass to Potter zooms in and scores and Draconis keeps their lead 40 to nill. What's this, it looks like Potter is switching the positions again, Potter with the Quaffle passes to Thomas off to Chang back to back with Potter passing it back and forth confusing the Slytherin keeper shot by wait I missed it which one well shot by Draconis, score, 50 to nill, another switch looks like, Ron Weasely taking the field again as Chaser along with Thomas and Levin, Finn and Connors keeping their positions, Beaters Potter and Chang take up their bats, this is one strange match, Chasers passing ceaselessly, beaters batting the bludgers at the Slytherin team, Flint, Cripes, and Sumner out, the game is free range for Draconis now wait both Connors diving they must have seen the snitch which of the two will catch it, they are neck and neck and they both pull up and they both have the snitch, Draconis wins 200 to 150, this is the best Quidditch match I've ever seen,"

The teams landed and the crowd rushed in on the fifteen winners. Every house but Slytherin were not only glad that Slytherin had lost the match but that they had just witnessed the best played game of Quidditch played ever. The Draconis team were heroes.

*

That night Ben and Will came back last of all and the happiest. They had an announcement they seemed almost like Fred and George as they alternated in their narration,

"We are happy,"

"No ecstatic to announce,"

"That after much convincing,"

"After loads of convincing,"

"Dumbledore has reluctantly,"

"No he's happily agreed,"

"To start up a Coliseum tournament right here at Hogwarts,"

*

A/N: I will now respond to everyone who reviewed, o wait no one did. O well. Plz review its fun answering questions and Its more fun get adoration. Sorry this Chap took so long I've been sleeping more than usual.


	11. Chapter Ten: Malfoy? Useful? Never!

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: Right then Harry and his buds from the books don't belong to me they belong to the strange woman who keeps making Harry's life more miserable with each passing story, I just like to lighten up their lives a little when I borrow them. The characters not in the books but in this fic are open to be used in others fanfic just give me a little credit k. Don't you just love me?

A/N: Ok so this is not necessarily an action packed story per se, it will have the final battle and all and some weird occurrences, but this is to set up the universe for the sequels.

Now for my two count em two reviewers:

David: All I can say is soon mate, real soon.

Chen: Thanks for the review and I won't scream again if you don't keep Harry and Ginny together for another chap. I'll do it again, I'm that evil.

Short Chap folks. Wanted to get it out quick.

Chapter Ten:

Malfoy? Useful? Never!!

The next day no one much cared about the Coliseum Tournament except a few of the students who had gone to Pearl Academy, apparently it was a pretty unknown competition. They were more talking about the last Quidditch match which was still a big hit with all houses excluding Slytherin and Malfoy who no longer much felt like routing for any house probably feeling that he lost any way he went. 

Harry had once again fallen to wondering what that odd house elf had been warning him about and decided to ask his house mates, "Hey you guys seen anything odd happening this year or heard about anything out for my head?"

Harry immediately heard the drawling voice that could come from only one source, "Why Potter? Looking for another popularity stunt?"

"A house elf was going to some trouble to keep me away from school this year, he said if I came back to school my life would be in great danger,"

"That's a house elf for you, always being over dramatic. Hey Weasely you sure you're not part House Elf, because if you ever wanted to follow your family heritage you've already got the no money and no proper clothes thing down pat,"

As Harry held Ron back from pounding Malfoy he said, "It's just Dobby seemed so sincere,"

"Dobby? Dobby is my house elf. Well no need to worry about his warnings Potter, father's plan was lax at best and has already fallen flat,"

"What was your father's plan?"

"Something to do with an old diary,"

"A DIARY?"

"That's what I was told, no big secret now. Surprised you haven't heard about it yet what with the Patil twins gabbing it all over the school,"

"Well then aren't you....unexpectantly useful today,"

"It's this damn house switch. I don't know whose side to be on anymore. Bloody hat," he turned to Will, "This is all your fault Finn. My father will hear of this,"

Will smirked, "Then the school will find out whose name you whisper in you sleep Malfoy. Who woulda thunk it a Malfoy in love with a W...,"

"Fine, you keep quiet and I will,"

"Deal. Pleasure doing business with ya,"

As Will walked out the door he whispered to Ron out of the corner of his mouth, "I'd watch out for your sister if I were you,"

*

A/N: So the trade off is a short chapter in very little time. Wudya think. Again thanks to those who reviewed, hopefully there will be more of you soon. Malfoy might just come in handy a few more times later. I've decided that I will most definetly be writing a third year rewrite maybe even up to seventh, but that's once I get through this one. So suggestions question but please no flames constructive criticism not destructive. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Trouble in Paradise an O...

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: Harry and his universe as told in the books belong to the very sadistic mind ok J.K. Rowling I just play with them. What? Stop looking at me like that. No you're the one with the sick mind. I don't think of them like that. Well maybe Cho but cummon she's hot. The characters not in the books but in this fic are open to be used in others fanfic just give me a little credit k. Don't you just love me?

A/N: ok I changed a couple little details about Professor Connors back in chapter five. He is now 6 foot 2 inches and has dirty blonde hair I had intended him to be tall to begin with but mixed up his height with a character in another story I'm planning and I did intentionally make him have brown hair but decided it wouldn't contrast enough with black hair, not telling you why that's important just yet but it is obvious isn't o well. This chapter was thought up while I was incredibly drunk or incredibly sleepy, seeing as how I don't drink alcohol even when depressed(finding root beery substitutes) I figure it was the latter. This chapter was mainly a way of having Cho and Harry go from the bad passion to the good with no intermission and for Malfoy and Ron to have it out about Ginny. As for the titles now that I think of it I might have been high on something*thinks deeply* there was that helium Lessee any reviewers?

One oh goody almost a new...wait...still incredibly low. Oh well quality over quantity.

Ecl@ir: Thanks reviewing, one question for yah, what was a nice touch?

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Eleven:

Trouble in Paradise

or

A Couple Stupid Excuses for Harry, Cho, Ron, and Draco to Go Off Somewhere else to have out their differences while we can only assume Finn and Connors are Keeping things peachy keen back home. (This title wouldn't fit in the chapter selector)

or

The Chapter with one ridiculously inaccurate short title and two stupid and ridiculously long titles one of which is describing the others.(this one either)

A/N: Without further gilding the lily and no more ado I give you the loser of Chang virginity, the maker of arguments over canteens, chaaaaapter eleven.

"I did not check out Hermione. I haven't even looked at Hermione since I told her about the thing about the Chamber. Where'd you get such a stupid idea?"

"So now I'm stupid, I see you checking out all these girls, Ron's sister, Hermione, the Patils. I know what you're thinking,"

"You think I was checking out Ginny AND Hermione that's ridiculous. Ron's like a brother to me which makes Ginny like a sister to me and Hermione is a nice girl and all but she's no reason to take a second look, plus she's bloody annoying, and who the hell are the Patils?"

"So you're checking them out and you don't even know them?"

"I'm not checking other girls out,"

Ron sat back watching the bickering couple, it had been like this for days, making big arguments over non-existent differences. He would have stopped them but it was so fun to watch, he almost wished he had pop corn. The two of them had moved onto a new subject for argument having both agreed that Harry really did only check Cho out which Ron thought was a stupid thing to agree to seeing as how it was so obvious, Harry barely even noted that anyone else was even a girl let alone check them out. Now they were arguing about Harry being arrogant, one which Ron thought wasn't too off base, but Cho wasn't one to talk anyway. It was exactly like some deeply in love people that didn't quite know what they were feeling acted like in those romance stories Ginny was always making him read to her. As they were arguing Will came in, "Harry!!Cho!! There's this ring off in Turblebick that you need to find quick, you can use this Portkey to get there but it'll take me a little time to get you back,"

"Fine!!!" both Harry and Cho had turned on the Finn boy at once, they grabbed each of their personal supplies (which added up to two broomsticks, two large bundles of food, two sleeping bags, one invisibility cloak, one regular cloak, and two wands, they pack awfully alike don't they) and them grabbed the portkey which was a polka dot feather and were instantly sucked away.

"What was that ring for that you sent them after?"

"What ring? I just wanted to get the old married couple out of the house before one of our heads exploded. I'll bring them back in a day or two, show them a ring tell them someone else found it, just needed quiet time," 

Ron grinned, "Good thinking, but it was getting to be a bit entertaining. I was thinking of taking bets,"

*

Somewhere near Turblebick (where ever the hell that might be)

Harry and Cho hit the water with a splash Cho immediately began to tread, but Harry having never been taught to swim properly what with his Uncle hoping it might lead to his demise some day began sinking like a stone. Cho saw this and gave a big exasperated sigh and swam down and yanked him to the surface of the lake, "You know Harry, for having Hero on your resume you might learn how to do something as basic as say SWIMMING."

"Well what can I say not all of us can learn everything on the earth as well as you part Ravenclaws,"

"You're part Ravenclaw you prat. Speaking of which for having Ravenclaw in your brain you might just think about cracking a book every once in awhile,"

"Why bother I learn so much by just trying to impress you a little bit that I'll probably end up beating Hermione for top in the class,"

"There you go bringing her into it again,"

"It was a comparison in which she was to lower of the two you crazy duck,"

"Well then that shows how big your head is then,"

By this time they had made their way to the shore out of the giant lake and were taking stock of their supplies.

"O this is rich we lost one of the sleeping bags and you probably don't even care do you Harry, we'll be nice and cozy rapped up in this one person sleeping bag together and you probably won't even get a hard on because you will be too busy thinking about how you can check out Ginny and Hermione,"

"O back on this again, now listen here if it was anyone but you I probably wouldn't get excited but you are the most aggravating, stubborn, and beautiful girl I've ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting and god knows you're the only one I want, now pipe down while I try to wring out my robes,"

"Yea, good luck with that you git. This stuff absorbs water like there's no tomorrow we'll have to just use the clothes underneath,"

"Yeah that's all fine for you, you probably planned so far ahead that you've got a whole forest hunter person outfit under there, I being such a git just have some boxers and socks and shoes on under this,"

"Would it be that bad to show me that?"

"No you nit, it would be bad to just be wearing that when something snaps at my leg or chest and there is nothing there to stop it getting cut really bloody deep. Sure I've been through worse, but I didn't enjoy it,"

"Git,"

*

Back at Hogwarts(duh)

"O shut up Malfoy. You know if you push me much further this time I won't have Harry to hold me back,"

"O please Weasely, you couldn't break a rotten stick with a sledge hammer,"

"Wanna bet," and with that Ron charged Malfoy knocking him to the ground an began pounding they struggled and switched upper hands and continued to fight for a good twenty minutes until Will came in and said,

"Oi Weasely!Malfoy take this," he tossed a canteen to them which they both caught, "You'll probably be needing it," and with that and a pop Malfoy and Ron were gone.

*

Some desert somewhere....who cares where, its a desert.

Ron and Malfoy hit the dune and began rolling, they came to rest at the bottom and Ron pushed himself up and looked around, "Ah shit. Will, when I get back I'm so going to kick your ass. I mean Harry at least you stuck with Cho, he loves her, but this is Malfoy..."

"He doesn't care who it is you git. He wants the house quiet thus he gets rid of the bickering love birds and the brawling pair of us,"

"Shut up Malfoy, you're not helping,"

"Yes very clever Weasely. I suppose we should get going then. No matter what desert this is it's a long walk back to Hogwarts,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Besides you don't want to be without shelter on a desert night, you'd freeze to death and a blue face would contrast to wildly with your obnoxiously red hair,"

"Stuff it Malfoy,"

"Yes, quite a clever comeback,"

"Note to self never accept gifts from Finn,"

"That's the first smart thing I've heard you say Weasely. If I didn't know any better I'd say you might just be growing a brain,"

"Didn't I tell you to stuff it,"

*

"Yes Cho, you did tell me to stuff it, but I thought it would be better if we ate this fish than mounting it on a wall,"

"You caught a fish,"

"Yeah, wanna show a little bit more shock?"

"How?"

"With my bare hands, how do you think. Take stick tie vine pull when fish is hooked,"

"Your family teach you that?"

"Not bloody likely,"

"Well how the bloody hell was I supposed to know, you tell me about them,"

"With good reason,"

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me about my family?"

"Because they are bigoted, terrible complete ass holes, and I didn't want you thinking I might have something in common with them,"

"Why didn't you tell me about them? The TRUTH,"

"Because I didn't want you feeling sorry for me,"

"I'm sure you told Hermione,"

"Yeah, but I'm not in love with Hermione,"

"WHAT?!?"

"You heard..." Harry was cut off as Cho flung herself on top of him and started kissing him. He was too shocked to respond at first, but then he began deepening it brought his hands behind her head and pulled her down. She moaned into the kiss and then

Whoa hold on there this is the part where we pan up to the sky change scenes for a bit then come back in the morning after bit.

*

"Weasely, you really should see someone about your snoring problem,"

"And you should see someone about talking in your sleep. Shock therapist maybe. Hey maybe that'll help you get over the delusion that you're good enough for my sister,"

"Why would I want a Weasely,"

"I don't know. Why do you want Ginny?"

"I don't,"

"Right, that's why you were moaning out her name in your sleep," 

"Well...yeah,"as Malfoy said this he dropped his head.

"You stay away from my sister Malfoy,"

"Don't tell me what to do Weasely,"

"She's my sister,"

"Well every relationship you have to take the bad with the good,"

"You don't deserve her,"

"Want to leave that descision to her?"

"You won't get her,"

"And if I do,"

"If you hurt her I'll take your head off and I'm pretty sure Harry would help,"

"Yeah, how do you figure that? Potter will be too busy what with his usual problems with being famous, Quidditch, his new girl friend, and saving the world. Probably wouldn't even notice,"

"Harry would notice. Ginny is like family,"

"And we all know how much he likes them,"

"What do you know?"

"Plenty,"

"Just don't hurt her Malfoy and shape up a little. I don't want my sister dating a prat. I have to admit you have improved a little you are still Malfoy,"

"Guess I'll have to strive to be more Draco,"

*

Back at Hogwarts

"Get them back here Finn. Honestly being a Prefect you'd think you would know better,"

"Draconis doesn't have a Prefect, but speaking as the person who is in charge of the peace of this house all I have to say is that I'm pretty sure after this the house will be more of a close unit,"

"Bring them back Finn,"

"Yes sir," Will took a piece of cloth and after a second he popped off.

*

"Okay Weasely this is how you cast the Rigadorum curse,"

"You have to get over this calling me Weasely thing. It gets confusing, there are five of us at Hogwarts and three of us in your house,"

"Fine. _Ron _this is how you cast the Rigadorum curse,"

"That'll have to wait for later folks," came Will's voice as he popped in. Both of the two lunged at him, "Hey watch it. I have to be concious to get us to Harry and Cho and then home, kill me then,"

"We intend to," they said in unison.

*

In the middle of a clearing Harry and Cho were just waking up in their sleeping bag as the sun came up over the horizon. Cho looked over at Harry lazily and smiled, "Morning,"

Harry smiled back,"Good morning, did you sleep well,"

"Yeah, but then I had to wake up,"

"Well how about I give you generous compensation for that," Harry kissed her on the nose,

"Mmm, sounds like fun," Cho took Harry's lips in her own,

"Uhum, sorry to interupt your fun," two voices chuckled at that, "but we have to be getting back,"

Harry and Cho look up to see Will, Ron, and Malfoy and they blush, "Yeah, could you three wait a little over there? We kinda have to get dressed,"

Ron and Malfoy's jaws dropped simultaneously when they heard this, but Will just smiled and nodded his head and they headed off just out of site until Harry and Cho were ready to go in their newly dried robes and with their packs over their shoulders, "There never was a ring was there," it wasn't a question.

"No, I just wanted to get the houses two most troublesome pairs to get a little of what I like to call yell until it fixes it therapy somewhere other than the common room,"

Cho and Harry grinned, "Good job,"

*

A/N: This chapter was going to be more about surviving, but the arguments took a lot of work. I would have had Ron and Malfoy fight more, but I was already wiped out by that point so I had a quick argument.So it turned out just what it was meant to be, bringing characters together.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Ruins

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe, created by JK Rowling, does not belong to me, it does in fact belong to the sick mind that keeps torturing these poor kids. I just give the characters a little vacation into my much less sadistic world. The characters not in the books but in this fic are open to be used in others fanfic just give me a little credit k. Don't you just love me?

A/N: Ok I just realized that these characters are indeed three years younger than I keep thinking, seeing as how I went back to the second year, as such I have decided on something that you will most likely immediately see once the chapter has started. I love my reviewers, except you David, because mate you are a good friend so I dearly despise you. Anyway where are you, it's been chapters since I've gotten a review.

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Twelve:

Ruins

"Nothing happened,"

"Right and that's why we had to wait twenty minutes while you to got dressed,"

"Ok, nothing _sexual_ happened,"

"While you got dressed after snogging in a sleeping bag,"

"Ok all we did was kiss,"

"While naked in a sleeping bag,"

"We had to find some way to keep warm without holding up our wands all night. Don't you know anything about wilderness survival?"

"Not as much, but I do know a bit about what you know how to summon, and that includes a tent with built in fireplace,"

"Well I admit we weren't really thinking that much, but we didn't shag,"

"Not thinking, the pair of you, I don't believe that coming from a pair of Ravenclaw could have beens,"

"O shove it Ron," Harry said testily, "Or I'll stick you and Hermione out there,"

"You want to risk Will's fate?"

"What was his punishment anyway?"

"Detention with Lockhart,"

"Ouch, and I should be thanking him too. Me and Cho probably would have kept on fighting forever if it hadn't been for him,"

"No, you and Cho wouldn't have gone on fighting forever. You like each other too much. Have I ever told you what a cute couple you two make,"

"On numerous occasions,"

"Right then,"

*

Everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast for the first time in Hogwarts history. There was no particular reason, it just sort of happened. At the Draconis table Hermione had joined Ron, Harry, and Cho for breakfast for once and while Ron and Hermione bickered a bit, Harry and Cho just watched them while holding back a fit of laughter. Above them Fred and George were talking with Will and Ben and it sounded like there were two minds between the four bodies;

"You'll never convince us,"

"That there is any teacher worse that Snape,"

"Well let me tell you,"

"Radiego is far,"

"Far worse,"

And so on, above them Ember was absent mindedly shuffling a deck of poker cards and every once in awhile he would toss one off and it would explode, next to him Colin was taking pictures of Harry and Cho together, next to him April and Jen were discussing test scores, on the other side of the steps Dean and Ernie were talking about Transfiguration homework, below them Draco was staring off towards one of the other house's tables (guess which...no not Slytherin have you even been reading this story?) and Jeremy and Hermes were talking about April and Jen. Jessica had gone off to chat with Ginny since she kinda thought Draco was a nicer guy than he let on and wanted to see what Ginny thought of him.

Hermione and Ron were just getting to the part of their bickering where the only real words were You and Are when it happened, the earth shook. It wasn't an earth quake at least not a normal one, something was going on outside the school and as soon as this was figured out everyone wanted to know what. There was a rush for the door. The Draconis house, being closest, got there first with Will and Ben in the lead. When they got to the door the both stopped dead, Harry looked at them and he knew by their faces that they had seen something like these ruins before and whatever they were, they weren't a good sign.

*

Indeed they were ruins. Underneath it all was a platform surrounded by steps, on top were a few standing pillars, but most were toppled. On each pillar was a different symbol all were strange. In the middle of the platform was a stand, half of it had crumbled off and sticking out were three sticks of Obsidian. The rest of the structure was made of marble that had been decaying for countless decades. This was an old thing.

*

A/N: This was short I know, but I kept getting zoned out and I just wanted to get something out today. Please R/R. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Finally Halloween

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: Yeah their mine, I play chess with Ron every morning, beat Harry at Quidditch every afternoon, get tutored by Hermione every evening, and shag Cho every night*checks crystal ball* look there's a snow storm down there in hell.

A/N: Ok now I'm working on three Harry Potter stories and may be getting back to work on my Dark Angel story, so things might take longer to get done. Plz be patient.

Now for you Reviewers:

Ecl@ir: Thanks for reviewing.

Chen: I'll try to write a longer chapter this time, mate.

Anonymous: Well I'm continuing to write. Look at that, I just wrote something.

Cho-Chang: Ok first off I like to give my reviewers notes, cuz it just feels so good to have reviewers to give them to, and I like getting the notes in other peoples stories when I review. Second of all David may be a good friend of mine, but he's also a bit of a git, he's a Hermione/Harry shipper just because he knows it will piss me off. Don't take offense from anything he says, it's just the way he is. Hope you like this next chapter.

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Thirteen:

Finally Halloween

October finally rolled around (A/N: What you thought it already passed and I just skipped it?) and the students began eagerly awaiting the end of the month when they would have the Halloween feast. They couldn't stop telling the first years and transfer students how great they always were. It was the topic on everyone's lips, well except for Harry and Cho (ahh aren't they cute).

Then a few days into the month Dumbledore stood up to make and announcement during the evening meal, "Attention please, I would like to announce a change of plans in the end of the months activities. We as teachers are swamped trying to teach classes, grade papers, and figure out what the ruins out front are. Knowing this Mr. Finn, the un-official voice of Draconis house has offered to plan and put together a Halloween party and dance, with the help of some of his house mates and the full service of the school's house elves,"

There was a slight murmur among the houses, but seeing as the activities had been upgraded from a feast to a party no one saw much fault in the plan. Everyone was more concerned with who would be their date for the dance portion. Harry and Cho merely shared a look and smiled before starting up snogging again.

*

Once back in the Draconis house Harry asked the question all of them had been dreading, "So who are the unfortunate souls who get with part duty with you?"

"Well, I've got Fred and George and Ben down. Anyone else want to volunteer?"

"I'll do it," came Jess and Jen's voices.

"Well that makes six, plus all of the House-elves. Should be enough,"

"Good,"

"Now to get everyone a date,"

*

A task which was even harder than it sounded. Harry and Cho of course were set, Fred and George both had the honor of taking a Gryfindor chaser, Colin was going stag so he could be the parties photographer, but everyone else was left having to actually ask their dates.

Ron as predicted showed no sign of getting up the backbone to ask Hermione out for a long while. He finally asked her just days before the dance and she said yes, too everyone's great relief as Ron had been pacing at night practicing his speech to make sure it was perfect when he asked Hermione.

Harry had the unfortunate luck of walking by as Will asked Jen to the dance, it went something like this;

"Jen, will you please go to the dance with me,"

"For the last time Will, I'm not interested. Move on,"

"You know how I feel about you,"

"I know how you think you feel about me. You don't love me Finn, it's just an obsession,"

"I do love you, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you, but you're right I should move on," and then Will began walking off muttering, "No matter how I play things out she'll never believe someone could love her. Shows me how things can't be changed,"

Ron had the unfortunate luck of being just feet away from Draco's successful attempt;

"Ginny, I know that you're family hates me (damn straight), but would you please do me the..."

"Don't finish that sentence if you don't mean it Malfoy,"

"...honor of being my date to the dance,"

"Sure, why not," at which point both Draco and Ginny turned as they heard a strangled cry from nearby, but they didn't see anyone.

After that Harry couldn't have beaten the process out of his housemates, but the results stood as Ben going with Jess, Jen going with the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory, April and Ernie going together, Dean going with April's sister the Hufflepuff chaser June, Ember going with the Ravenclaw keeper Lyra Penndragon, and Hermes going with the Ravenclaw seeker Winnie Lau (A/N: What with the transfers, the fear of the new houses skills, and just cuz I don't remember what the house teams were for all of the houses many of the Qudditch teams changed their line up). Jeremy and Mike both decided to go stag after what they assured their housemates was a long line of humiliating attempts to get a date. Will said that he had only made one attempt because there was only one girl he wanted, but still after trying to hint another attempt at Jen went stag. Faith(no last name) refused to go.

*

The day of the dance arrived and everyone started getting ready (this'll be funny) Cho had picked out some dress robes for Harry at the last Hogsmeade visit since second years weren't allowed to go. She had gotten him emerald green (aww that's no fun) ones with gold trim. Harry put on his robes and picked up his mask (hey its Halloween after all) went to wait for Cho in the Common Room. When she came out of the girls dormitory Harry's jaw nearly dropped. She was wearing a white gown with little golden wings on the back and little lights dancing around her head.

"Well Mr. Potter how do you like my costume," she teased seeing his reaction quite clearly.

Harry recovered and decided to smooth talk, "What costume,"

"Oh don't tell me I went to all that trouble and you don't even notice it,"

"All I see is the same angel that is my Cho," 

Cho grinned, "For once Harry, flattery is getting you somewhere,"

Harry grinned back. 

*

The Draconis house minus Dean, Ember, Draco, Hermes, Fred, George, and Ron who were picking up their dates, were gathered in the Common room all in some degree of costume. Harry had a classic costume ball mask, Cho was as said before an angel, Will and Ben had matching Werewolf costumes (some of these costumes will be further explained later), Jennifer had black angel wings, April had put on fake horns and a tail with her black dress and was wielding a pitchfork, a very harassed looking Ernie was sporting six extra arms that Harry hoped were fake, Colin was wearing an outfit you would expect to see on a private eye in an old American muggle movie, Jessica was quite cute in an elf outfit (Lord of the Rings or Everquest elf not house-elf) complete with ears and fairer than usual skin, Jeremy had merely sprouted a white horn out of the middle of his forehead (some sort of demon costume?), and Mike was fully decked out as a knight.

Being as they were closely knit unit (Malfoy already left) they waited for Jen's date to arrive before leaving for the dance. Cedric was dressed as a stereotypical Vampire and Harry couldn't help but notice a distressed look on Jen's face (hmm, interesting)

*

(A/N: Let's wander a bit at the dance)

At the dance Fred and Angelina Johnson were making quite a sensation on the dance floor with their wild moves, but they were nothing compared to George and Alecia Spinnet. Elsewhere Ember and Lyra were making fun of the dance while they played a bit of poker. Dean and June spent most of their time eating and chatting while Hermes and Winnie spent all of their time on the dance floor. Draco and Ginny also spent much of their time dancing, but occasionally sat down and found something to talk about. Ron and Hermione danced some, but Hermione sat them down when Ron kept stepping on her feet because he was glaring at Draco. Jen and Cedric sat down almost immediately and began a confidential chat after a few minutes of which Cedric cried out and got up and left. Jen went over to Will who was near Harry and asked, "What was that you were saying about a shoulder,"

Will looked at her solemnly and asked, "You told hi..," Jen nodded, "Moron doesn't know what he's missing, " and those two spent the rest of the dance just hugging and with Will comforting her.

April and Ernie joined Dean and June and had a royally good time eating and chatting through the whole night. Jeremy found a Gryfindor girl who had decided to go alone and danced with her for most of the time. Ben and Jess were quite comfortable with each other having known each other since... well quite a long time, and spent their time talking, dancing, and eating. Colin went around taking pictures of all of the couples.

Harry and Cho were in a daze when they saw the magnificent decorations. They could see the romantic in Will and supposedly Ben (since their supposed to be so much alike) they could see the pranksters in Fred and George, they could see the innocence in Jessica, and they could see the dark side of Jen. The walls were split into quadrants one part had things like ghosts and living lovers reuniting on Halloween, another was like a tribute to Peeves and his kind, another part had the cartoon like versions of all of the classic Halloween creatures excluding Vampires oddly enough, and the last bit had Vampires biting people, werewolves slashing people, and all the horrors of Halloween in detail.

Harry now seeing Jen's problems with vampires, though he still didn't know why, was hardly surprised to see that there weren't and bats on the ceiling this year, but instead there were hundreds of Ravens. It was strange seeing them hanging from what looked like thin air (the ceiling looks like the sky outside).

The food was all delicious and the drinks were something he had never tasted before called Butterbeer. It was actually a great night. It got better when Harry got what was coming to him for his compliment. Cho smiled at him and said, "Come on Potter. Time for you to stop your attempts at dancing (Harry sucked) to get what's coming to you," and with that Cho kissed him very very much. 

Harry pulled away, much to Cho's surprise, but before she could even consider being pissed he explained, "Being with you is reward enough," and then kissed her lightly and sweetly.

*

A/N: Not quite done with the dance, but I want to get this out now. R/R 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: More About the Ball

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: They belong to the sick mind of J.K. Rowling, except for my creations. If you can't tell the difference I'm doing my job right.

A/N: I have all this info about the people from Pearl Academy and all the other schools in my head, but I don't want to turn them into the focus of the story. Would you guys mind if I did a chapter or two about them after this?

Now for you Reviewers:

Ecl@ir: I'm that good huh? Never would have thought it. Thanks bit.

Chen: Thanks for your review. I'm actually not done with Halloween just yet.

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Fourteen:

More About the Ball

Harry and Cho sat down after that. They spent the rest of the night cuddling up at on one of the couches that had been brought in for the dance. They talked, they ate, and they snogged. It didn't really matter to them where they were, they were together so they were happy. At one point Colin Creevey came over and started taking a bunch of pictures of them, until Harry paid him to go and take pictures of Ron and Hermione.

Once Colin started Harry and Cho watched amusedly as Ron and Hermione bickered while Colin took picture after picture of them, "Proof to show their grand kids," Harry whispered in Cho's ear. They both grinned and went on watching as Ron began chasing Colin around the room trying to get his hands on the camera. Ron however was not as fast as the overactive first year.

*

Will was going to kill that ass hole. He had hurt the best girl there was. It was that simple, Cedric Diggory was not going to have that pretty face come morning. He had made her cry. Sure it was nice to be able to be there for her, but he didn't want to see her miserable. He continued to whisper comforting words into Jen's ear as he thought of all the ways he could beat Diggory down and not get caught. A few especially gruesome and painful ways came to mind and he grinned.

*

Ember and Lyra were both having great fun betting favors in poker. So far she owed him three kisses at the end of the night and a pair of her underwear and he owed her two kisses at the end of the night and one hour wearing said pair of underwear. The current pot was a night in the astronomy tower if he won or a night in the Ravenclaw girls dorm if she won. He looked down at his hand. He had four aces, and a king. There was no way she would win, but he wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. He thought about how things would go either way, he folded. 

As the next hand was dealt he smirked a charming smirk.

*

At the end of the night as the last of the couples were getting ready to leave the decorations on the walls turned into ravens squawked, "Never more," and flew out through the entrance hall and into the night.

*

A/N: I know its short, but there wasn't as much more I wanted to say about the dance as I thought. R/R


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Fun and Games

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: They aren't mine how many times do I have to tell you.

A/N: Wanted to use a couple of pwp plots that I've seen, so I'm using this chapter. There will be strip poker, truth or dare, I Never, and spin the bottle. Sounds like fun don't it.

For those of you that have never heard of some of the above games (I only heard of I Never through ff):

Strip Poker: You bet articles of clothing that you're wearing instead of money.

Truth or Dare: You either answer an embarrassing question or do something embarrassing, great trade off huh?

I Never: Everyone takes turns saying "I never...." and then for everyone that the statement is not true for they take a drink.

Spin the Bottle: Take turns spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on you kiss.

Now for you Reviewers:

Cho-Chang: Uhh, bit? Have you been reading the story, cuz if all those other Reviews were just for show you coulda told me. Harry and Cho are already together at this point and this story is to prevent his life getting too miserable as opposed to my other fic.

Chen: Thanks for your review. 

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Fifteen:

Fun and Games

The next morning the whole school was woken by Professor Flitwick's yells of outrage. Ember dashed into the Draconis house Common Room and leaned against the entrance door, "Sorry about the big drop that's about to happen in our House Points. I promise I'll get them back in classes today,"

"Everyone sleepily nodded at him,"

"Besides he has to put his own house just as far behind doesn't he," Ember finished with a mischievous grin that could have been matched only by the Weasely twins themselves.

*

Ember did indeed get back all the points he had lost them and then some. By the end of the day they were once again in the lead, followed closely by the tied Slytherin and Gryfindor.

That night the teachers put in affect a castle wide lights out at nine. Everyone got in their respective beds and tried to get some sleep.

*

By a quarter past nine the whole of Draconis house, excluding Colin, had given up on sleep and had filed into the game room.(the room with the pool) After some indecision and some arguing between the age groups they finally settled on truth or dare.

Part 1: Truth or Dare

Faith, being the way she was refused to play(how suspicious looking) but everyone else was in. After some argument they decided that Jess should go first.

Jess: Malfoy, Truth or Dare?

Draco: Truth

Jess: How'd you meet Ginny?

Draco: Last good compartment on the train. Potter, truth or dare?

Harry: Truth

Draco: Did you and Chang really shag in that forest.

Harry: I already said no (Ron snorted) Ron, Truth or Dare?

Ron:(Groan)Dare

Harry: Go hug Malfoy for five minutes

Draco and Ron: What?!

Ron: I meant truth

Harry: Too late, do it

Ron(While hugging Malfoy): Ember, truth or dare?

Ember: You pick

Ron: What did Flitwick take the 150(yea that's right) points for?

Ember: He caught me coming out of the Ravenclaw girls dorm room.(Grin) Will Finn, truth or dare.

Will: The truth can be a dangerous foe, I pick dare.

Ember: Make out with the girl you like for two minutes.

Without hesitation to think who it would be Will moved over to Jen and paused in front of her looking into her eyes asking for permission before kissing her.

Will(two minutes later):Harry, truth or dare?

Harry: Truth

Will: You ever fancied another girl other than Cho?

Harry: Never. Ron, truth or dare?

Ron: Truth

Harry: How did Hermione like her date with you?

Ron: She was pissed as a banshee. Jen, truth or dare.

Jen(slowly): Truth

Ron(innocent I swear):What happened between you and Diggory? (Will, Ben, and Harry groaned at his stupidity)

Jen(face fallen):I told him what I was.

Everyone but Will, Jess, and Ben look at her in confusion.

Jen: I'm half vampire (dead silence) and I think I'm going to take little Jess to bed.

Jess had indeed fallen asleep so Jen picked her up and began to walk back to the girl's dorm while tears began to roll down her cheeks. Will started to follow her, but she told him to go back, that she'd be fine. He reluctantly went back to the group.

Ron: Trying to lighten the mood, well since the most innocent of us (he really doesn't know that that is really him) has gone to bed how about we play something a little less childish.

Part 2: Spin the Bottle

The remaining members of the Draconis house sat in a circle with an old bottle in the middle, after another argument they decide that Ron should go first since he had the most pathetic love life of those still there( Ron, "Hey!!!,") he spun the bottle and it landed on Jeremy and he quickly moved forward, pecked him on the lips and moved back, Jeremy spun and it landed on Ben he did the same as Ron, and on and on it went Harry and Cho magically being left out, with a little help from Harry, Cho, and Will.

Eventually Ron dozed off and after Fred and George moved him into the boy's dorm they came back and it was Ember who said, "Now that the innocent is off to la la land let's play some strip poker," and it was as he said this that Jen emerged from the girl's dorm in time to say, "I'm in," 

Part 3: Strip Poker

Once they were all dealt in Ember started the bet, "My shirt,"

Will, "You'd bet your shirt on a pair of deuces so I see it with my shoes,"

After everyone had agreed to this they put down their cards, Ember won with a pair of Aces and a Pair of Kings.

An hour and a bunch of hands later Harry was down to his shorts and socks, Cho was down to her bra and her knickers (Harry was hugging her to help keep her covered), Will was down to his boxers, Ben was down to his boxers and t-shirt, Jen was down to her bra and knickers and didn't seem all that ashamed of it, April was down to her t-shirt and knickers, Fred and George were down to their boxers, Ernie and Dean had dozed off in their boxers and socks, Draco was fully dressed except for his shoes and socks, Jeremy was down to his shorts, Ember was fully dressed except for his shirt, Hermes had everything except his over shirt on, and Mike was down to his boxers.

After Hermes and Mike carried the now slumbering Dean and Ernie back into the boy's dorm it was Jen who said, "Hey, I've got some spiked butter beer from last night, who's up for some I never?" 

Part 4: I Never!

They were once again gathered in a circle. Since it was Jen's idea she got to go first, "I never dated a Connors," not surprisingly none of them drank. Will who had taken up position to protect Jen after the problems with truth or dare was next,

"I never attacked a teacher," Only Harry drank

Ben went next, "I never fell in love," Harry, Cho, Will, Jen, and Draco drank deeply.

April went next, "I never slept naked in a sleeping bag with a boy," Cho and Jen drank and Harry and Will both blushed.

Harry went next, "I never killed someone," No one drank

Cho was next, "I never saved the day," Harry, Will, Ben, and Jen drank deeply.

Fred and George together, "I've never followed a rule," Everyone drank but Fred, George, and Ember.

Jeremy, "I've never snuck around the halls after dark," Harry, Cho, Will, and Jen all drank.

Draco, "I've never dated a Werewolf," Hermes drank.

Mike, "I've never been in love with someone who wasn't fully human," Hermes, Will, and Ben drank very deeply.

Ember, "I've never burned down a school building(grinning)" Will and Ben both drink.

Hermes, "I've never had a faculty member for a father," Ben drank

Ben, "What you thought the Connors part was a coincidence?"

Jen started again, "I've never gotten laid," Ember drank happily while Hermes drank sullenly.

Will, "I've never been kissed," Everyone drank but Will and Draco.

Ben, "I've never turned into a bird," Jen and Ember both drank

April, "Let's knock off,"

Harry, "Yeah let's," with that he hugged Cho and set of shakily towards his dorm, closely followed by the rest of the Draconis guys.

Part 4: The Hangover

Ron, "So what did you guys do after I went to sleep,"

Harry groaning, "Ron can you keep it down? Half the people in this dorm are going to have hangovers,"

Ron," What?!"

*

A/N: Well that was fun change after writing the fifth chap of the Champion's Fate. Hope you like it, R/R. Bye.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Thus Starts Christmas B...

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: They aren't mine how many times do I have to tell you.

A/N: Well I guess I'll do those OC centric chapters, cuz silence is assent.

Now for you Reviewers:

Cho-Chang: At this point as is stated in Chapter Fifteen the only members of Draconis who aren't virgins are Ember and Hermes. And that Chapter is Called ruins cuz it was gonna leave all the friendships in ruins and have that structure thingy but instead I just had the ruins of the structure.

Ecl@ir: I'd rather imagine the female Draconis members without clothes. ;-)

kimberly4270: Funny? Sure this chap is funny in parts but over all....funny?

JJ: Well thanks for finally reviewing.

Cassiopeia of Ravenclaw: Love the accent, luv. Neither Faith nor Connors is based off of Spike. Like I said before I'm putting Hermione in a drawer, but I may bring her out for later chapters. Might give you a sneak preview, mbe. And yeah I am a romantic git.

Cozboz: Glad you like em. Didn't make any of them up.

Ani Hart: Shoulda read the next chapter first, bit.

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Sixteen:

Thus Starts Christmas Break

Winter break soon came upon the school and Will found himself at Hogsmeade Station with Jen, Jess, and the entire Connors clan, which included five brothers and Professor Connors. They were going to take the train to platform 9 3/4 and then take a plane back home to California. Granted San Francisco wasn't the cheeriest place to spend your winter holidays, but it was home. Well as close to home as you could get when your parents were out of town. He would be staying with the Connors family.

It was funny, Will thought, that he knew exactly what should have happened this break, but so much was different. The last time around he had met his future wife on this break after yet another flat rejection from Jen, his friend David had hooked up with a girl named Anie, Emily, and Ben had given Will's little sister her first kiss, but all that would change. He was almost together with Jen, David had already hooked up with Anie earlier in the school year, and Ben and Jess had shared their first kiss at the Halloween Dance. Everyone it seemed was a little happier because of this spell. 

Who would have thought that one guy's choices could change so many lives for the better.

*

Will and Jess had stayed at Connors Mansion before, but this was Jen's first time. It was just as they had described it. Unbelievably huge. Mrs. Connors stood on the front steps waiting for her family to arrive home. She was a lovely Asian witch with raven black hair and warm dark brown eyes to accompany her welcoming smile. Will still could never understand why Nick had always loathed his mother, but he assumed it was because his grandparents did.

Once they had their luggage stored in various rooms Jen took some time to look at her surroundings. Almost every wall bore something with the Connors Emblem, a C with a set of wings coming out of it. She had never asked where the emblem had its basis and didn't really intend to. She would have been quite fine to have stayed at Hogwarts for the break, but both of the Wolves had insisted that she needed a family environment now more than ever so here she was.

*

Ben took a deep breath the second he set foot inside Connors Mansion and the smiled, he was home. One the walls were the Connors Emblem which he knew stemmed from the mark that every Connors boy had somewhere on their body(he had it on his shoulder) he took his things up to his room and when he came back down he found everyone in the living room including his old friend David Xie.

A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but at least I got something out finally.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Of Wolves and Ravens

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: If they belonged to me I'd be rolling in cash and since I'm just rolling over a few quarters and dimes I guess I don't own them.

A/N: Someone actually gave me a good idea, what do you guys think of a story about the ppl from Pearl Academy before they transferred to Hogwarts? 

Now for you Reviewers:

Cho-Chang: No, Hermione is still in a drawer, Hermes is a guy in Draconis not a girl in Gryfindor. 

Cho-Chang(again)Yea it was a bit short wasn't it.

0: Like to see you do better at 2:00am while sick, mate.

Star of the Sea:Well once you read the next chapter you probably realized that they didn't do anything.

Unicor's brother: Thanks for the compliment, but its not that good.

Jen:U:wen: Hail to the H/C shippers.

Star of the Sea(again): Kinda both, I'm using the second year mostly to introduce the characters and the change to the world and the sequels will have a little bit of character development, but not as much, since their already mostly introduced.

Jen:U:wen(again):Yea probably. and Mary Sue and Martin Sam(i think its Martin Sam) is a phrase meaning the author of the fan-fic put themselves in the story.

Monkeymouse:Uh huh.

monkeymouse(again): This will all come together at the end of the 2nd year, but for this particular story I'm dealing mostly with who the characters are and how the world is different. The alternative universe is the one they are in now, it was created by the 30 sumthin year old Will Finn going back into his 13 year old self and heading off to Hogwarts to give Harry a helping hand. It will come up again.

Shinju-chan:Well I'm finally updating. I agree about there not being enough H/C stories, I mean only 4 pages worth vs. even Harry/Ginny with what is it 30 pages or even Harry/Draco with more. Ewww.

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Seventeen:

Of Wolves and Ravens

"There was this tunnel and this light and I started walking towards the light and I could see my granny and smell her home cooking, then something grabbed me and said, "Not yet stupid," and then I was here," David finished his narrative of how he had nearly died of shock when he heard that Jen was staying at Connors Mansion with him and Will, "So you're kidding right?"

"No David, she really is staying here,"

David Xie looked on the verge of going through another near death experiences, but he came out of it and grinned, "Does this mean you two are finallllly together?"

"We're just friends David,"

"Uh huh,"

"We are,"

"I believe you,"

"We are just friends,"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!!!"

Jen looked onto this exchange with annoyed amusement while Ben looked onto it and tried to hold in his laughter.

David was about to continue when Nick came in and all of the laughter stopped. Ben's twin brother may have looked practically the same except the blonde to black ratio of his hair, but he was a completely different person. Where Ben was playful Nick was sinister, where Ben was accepting Nick was a bigot. Nick had always been his grandparent's grandson. As far as they were concerned he was their only grandchild, they had practically raised him themselves to hate anything that was mixed or not pure wizard blood.

You didn't need to know Nick to feel the hate coming off of him, he had the feeling about him that Harry had said Draco had used to have. He expertly sneered at Jen and Will (Will's mother being a muggle and Jen's father being a Vampire) and left, unwittingly returning the ease of mind to the room.

David decided to break the silence in his usual manner, "Who's up to helping Mrs. Connors with the tree? I brought Play Wizard ornaments,"

***

The next day the most unusual thing that anyone could ever come up with, the most amazingly weird, the most impossible thing happened.....it started snowing in the Bay Area. It was everywhere covering everything, white, pure....chilly.

It was still three days until Christmas (what kind of Pagans celebrate a Christian holiday?), but the extended Connors family was having fun anyway. The day before Emily Connors the youngest and only female Connors sibling had come home from spending most of the year sitting in on classes at Pearl Academy.

They all decided to have a friendly Quidditch match with two teams of six, Mrs. Connors decided just to watch so that the teams could be even. The teams were as follows: Ben, Will, and David as Chasers, Jen as Seeker, Jess as Keeper, and Professor Connors as Beater vs. Logan, Liam, and Emily as Chasers, Nick as Seeker, Elison as Keeper, and Brad as Beater.

They took to the air Emily, who had the usual(except in the case of Nick) blonde on black Connors' hair with Asian shaped blue eyes, immediately taking the Quaffle, she passed it off to Liam, who had let his hair grow down to his shoulders and tied it in a pony tail, and he in turn passed it towards his extremely small even for his age little brother, Logan, but the pass was intercepted by David, who flew head on towards the goal and shot, the shot was deflected by the hulking Elison who passed it back to Emily, she immediately lost it to Will who drove it towards the goal only to be stopped by a bludger sent his way by the extremely powerfully built Brad, Ben swooped and saved the fumble, the game went on and on like this for hours until Nick caught the Snitch and his team won 150-0.

The two teams landed and went in to congratulate Nick on a good catch, but he was nowhere to be seen, looking towards the woods on the edge of the grounds, Will tapped Ben on the shoulder and pointed out a black wolf dashing off into the depths of the woods, just seconds later Ben and Will also disappeared and a gray wolf and a silver wolf followed the black one into the wood.

***

Ben and Will had returned with no news of Nick, so it came as great relief on Christmas Eve day when Nick returned with a dead rabbit in tow, even if he was an evil ass hole he was still a human being....or at least family.

After stashing the rabbit in a cold trunk he went up to his room to do his homework and write to his friends(if he had any), leaving everyone not only relieved at his safety, but at the lack of his presence in the room.

***

At 11pm on Christmas Eve, Jen found herself waking up in a daze smelling the coppery smell of her father's kind. She felt her canines elongate and her night vision increase as she tracked down the source and found a dead rabbit at the foot of her bed. *This won't do* she thought lazily*this blood has been still for too long* she began sniffing around and came to Jess looking down at the girl's throat hungrily, but her human mind took control long enough for her to disappear and for a raven to fly silently out the open window.

***

Will had been searching around in the fridge looking for a near midnight snack, when he got the sudden urge to check on the dead rabbit. He looked in the trunk and found it gone. His thoughts raced and then everything clicked into place, "No," he mouthed before a gray wolf bounded out the door and towards the woods.

***

Will dashed through the woods, his wolf senses on high searching for any sign of Jennifer. He came to a clearing 20 meters away from the entrance of the woods. He paused for a breath and changed back into his human form.

He leaned back against a rock and began breathing slowly. He spotted a shadow dashing between trees just outside the clearing, but he continue to just sit breathing calmly. Suddenly Jennifer leapt out of the shadows at him, elongated teeth bared and brown eyes much paler than usual. Will didn't even flinch.

She tackled him to the ground straddling him. He looked up into her eyes and calmly said, "Always knew you'd end up on top,"

The half vampire cocked her head at him quizzically and then a smile came to her lips as her fangs shrank back down and her eyes darkened back to their usual brown. She pulled him up and he smiled at her.

"It was really stupid to follow me out here alone you know,"

"Oh really?"

Each second they were moving closer together, closing the gap Jennifer looked into his eyes, her own eyes becoming sad then she began turning away, but he grabbed her chin and pulled her up into a kiss.

Jen felt the fangs emerging again and her senses heightening and she pulled away disgusted at her own nature, she turned watery eyes towards him and asked through a sob, "How can you kiss something like me? How do you know I won't hurt you?"

"I trust you," and with that Will Finn pulled Jen Liu into a fierce kiss, her fangs and all. He could feel the inside of his mouth getting scraped and bloody, but he didn't care, he was kissing the girl he loved, his little Raven.

***

When everyone woke up on Christmas day to find Will and Jen asleep next to each other on the living room floor to say they were surprised would be an understatement. Most of the house just walked away, but their good friends stayed. When they woke up Ben and Jess gave them a thumbs up and David applauded and gave a catcall. All of the attention made the couple blush and disentangle from each other, then they surprised everyone once again, by kissing full on, Jen's half-vampire visage once again leaking out a little.

***

It was still snowing out and the housemates decided that the best time for a snowball fight was when the ammo was constantly replenishing. They got into a full on war of snow, throwing the cold balls back and forth.

Jess and Ben teamed up and held off most comers, Professor Connors and Mrs. Connors faced off throwing snowballs the size of Logan at each other, David and Emily teamed up on Nick who was completely outnumbered and out gunned as he was pelted with snowball after snowball. Brad and Elison contented themselves by dumping huge mounds of icy snow on top of the two smallest Connors boys, while Jen caught Will in the back of the head with a ball, making him stumble a bit, he immediately recovered, running up to her and picking her up while she kicked out for him to let her down, he eventually lost his balance sending her falling to the snow followed shortly by him, he landed face to face with her leaning into the ground on either side of her, his gaze met hers and then moved down to her lips and he kissed her deeply, before picking up a bunch of snow he had been gathering in his hand and dumping it on her head and bolting up and running laughingly away from the Asian girl's wrath.

*****

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been sick and distracted, plus I was a little on the edge about whether to do the whole kissing her while she was fangy thing now or later or even earlier in a flashback. Hopefully I'll get Chapter 18 up sooner. Thanks for the reviews, but keepem coming.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Gifts

Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision

by Alec6427/NecessaryEvil

Disclaimer: They belong to J.K. who is taking way too much time to get the 5th book out, longer than its taking me to write these chapters even.

A/N: No reviews *pout* o well, guess you guys are losing interest, but the show must go on, so it will. O and didn't I tell you I would explain Will and Ben's Halloween costumes? Well there it was in the last chapter, they're Animagi. In fact all the students that went to Pearl know a little something about transforming as its a required course in California. Hey its my school so I get to make up the rules. :-D

Well then we should push on shouldn't we. On with the show mates. 

Chapter Eighteen:

Gifts

Harry woke early Christmas morning to Ron's prodding. He sat up straight and looked down at the pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He moved down to rifle through the pile and decided to open the present from the Dursleys first and work his way up to the real presents. The Dursleys had sent him a toothpick and a note telling him to find out if he could stay at Hogwarts for the summer holidays too. Deciding to think over his relatives surprisingly good suggestion later Harry moved onto his gift from Hagrid which turned out to be a map to where he had put Harry's gift with a note that said, "I think you'll like it, just be polite and bow," Harry had a disturbing feeling that it would be one of Hagrid's prized creatures, which were more often than dangerous.

Next he opened his gift from Mrs. Weasely, she had sent him a gold and silver sweater with the Hogwarts emblem sewn into the front and about a dozen pounds of sweets. Harry pulled on the sweater and tossed a Chocolate Frog's leg into his mouth before turning to his next gift. Cho had given him a heart chain, meant to hang from the end of either a wand or a broom and enhance the power of said broom or wand (think the key-chains in Kingdom Hearts only heart shaped) and golden phoenix feather quill (Get them at Flourish and Blott's: Guaranteed to always write correctly and even possibly heal you in times of need. No more paper cuts for you.). Ron had gotten him a book titled "Flying with the Cannons," Harry laughed at the obvious promotion of his friends favorite Quidditch team. Hermione had sent him a book entitled, "Three Hundred Fifty Ways to Stay Out of Trouble, by Hermione Granger," apparently having spent less time around Ron and Harry and finishing her Homework easily Hermione had time to write a book (poor girl). Fred and George had sent him a blank parchment along with a note saying, "The password is "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and when you're done say, "Mischief managed," good luck, we don't need it,"

Harry having gone through all of the gifts he expected was surprised to see another parcel lying at the foot of his bed, he opened it to find two beautiful swords one with a red handle and a charging Lion engraved on the blade the other with a blue handle with a soaring Raven engraved on the blade, an attached note said

These may come in handy in more ways than one, get practicing.

Warningly,

Okami

Harry stared in awe at the two wondrous blades, sensing power coming off of them in waves. He placed them in the bottom of his trunk for safe keeping and got dressed to go get Cho and head down to see what Hagrid had given him.

***

Harry followed the map down the snowy grounds to a small paddock around back of the castle where he found a creature that looked like a cross between a horse and an eagle upon seeing it Cho gasped, "That's a Hippogriff. They are very noble creatures, very good companions for great warriors, you have to bow to them and keep eye contact and if they bow back then they trust you," Harry did as Cho said and the Hippogriff returned the bow and offered Harry a seat on its back, Harry mounted it and it flew over the castle to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid was waiting for them there and said, "Isn't he a beaut, 'is name is Buckbeak,"

****

Meanwhile at Connors Mansion

At four o'clock the housemates finally began exchanging gifts. Ben and Will got a pair of warrior swords as a gift from everyone in the group that cared to pitch in. Will received a new cloak each from Jen and Jess, as his old cloak was tattered from all the fighting he did in it. Will got Jen a heart locket with, "Till the End of the World" engraved on the back, he got Jess and Ben a pair of omnoculars each, he got David a sarcasm ball, and he got Emily a ticket to a Coliseum Tournament in Oregon.

After the gifts were exchanged they began packing their stuff, because they planned on getting back to school a week before everyone else who had left for break. Will and Ben were planning to train a few of their housemates for the Coliseum Games, Jen was planning on training with Cho and Harry for the upcoming Quidditch match, and everyone else decided that they might as well all go instead of just a few of them.

***

On the train Jen got Will alone in one of the compartments and pulled out a last gift, "I got this last minute this afternoon," he opened the package and pulled out a royal heart chain, which looked like a intricately decorated heart with a crown sitting atop it, like a heart chain it unlocked extra power from the thing it was attached to, but this instead of just adding strength pulled emotion out of its user to add a crushing strength to the thing it was attached to and also unlike the heart chain it wasn't for a broom or wand, but for a sword. 

He pulled Jen into a kiss now relishing the feel of her half-vampire visage coming forth as he crushed her lips with his own and held her closely to him, when they pulled apart for him to take a breath they plopped down into one of the chairs, her sitting across his lap. They stayed like this for the remainder of the trip in comfortable silence, neither of them caring that she had yet to slip back to her human visage.

*****

A/N: Well next chapter we finally find out what the Coliseum Games are really all about, and who is this mysterious Okami. Blah blah blah stay tuned blah blah blah up soon blah blah blah. This chap is short in't. Well maybe it'll be long next time if you give me some motivation and review. 


End file.
